2008-07-30
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jenny Morris, Tony Martin, Pete Murray, Meshel Laurie, Guests: Jenny Morris, Tony Martin, Pete Murray, Meshel Laurie Official description Episode Twenty Seven (28/07/2008) AUSTRALIA VS NEW ZEALAND This week is a special one-off as the show brings cross-Tasman rivalry to the world of music. New Zealand is pitted against Australia in a battle to see who will walk away with the glory of winning Spicks and Speck. Our special guests this week are singer/songwriter Pete Murray, comedian Meshel Laurie representing the Aussie and singer Jenny Morris and comedian Tony Martin battling it out for the Kiwis. The episode's closing performance features Adam Hills. Beware...it will have you singing along in your lounge room and throwing your hands in the air. Myf's Team Aussie singer/songwriter Pete Murray has had 3 albums that have reached number 1 on the Australian music charts and has been nominated several times for an ARIA. His latest album, Summer At Eureka, was produced and recorded on his rural property in northern NSW. He built a recording studio in order to take time with the album and produce it to his own standard. This was the first time he produced his own album. His musical influences are artists such as Neil Young, Bruce Springsteen and Bob Dylan. To find out more about Pete click [http://www.petemurray.com/ here]. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel is an Australian comedian and radio-television personality. She was born in Ipswich, Queensland. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Alan's Team Singer Jenny Morris was born in New Zealand but relocated to Australia and worked as a back up singer for bands such as The Models and INXS. She began her solo career by singing the title track for the 80s film Puberty Blues, which was a local box-office success. In 2006, she released Clear Blue In Stormy Skies. It featured reworked hit songs of the '80s and '90s. To find out more about Jenny, click [http://www.jennymorris.com/ here]. Comedian/writer Tony Martin was a writer and performer with The D-Generation in the 80's. The group later moved on to the ABC comedy The Late Show. he then went on to co-host radio show, Martin/Molloy with Mick Molloy. Martin/Molloy produced three ARIA award winning compilation albums: The Brown Album, Poop Chute and Eat Your Peas. He also made several appearances on Thank God You're Here, The Panel and in Kath & Kim. He has also played minor roles in several films including The Castle, Crackerjack and BoyTown. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes